Death By Inches
by Trella
Summary: "It wasn't supposed to be like this..." Reflections of a dying man.


Feedback: YanKeEsNYrOck33@hotmail.com  
  
Distribution: Anywhere - I'll say yes, just ask first.  
  
Disclaimer: Surpise - Alias doesn't belong to me! Or else I wouldn't be searching for hours just for some Starbucks money. And Will would've died a long time ago. Everything belongs to J.J. Abrams, ABC, Touchstone, and Bad Robot.  
  
Summary: The last thoughts of a dying man.  
  
Rating: PG-13 (Language)  
  
Classification: Angst  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------  
  
  
  
It wasn't supposed to be like this.  
  
  
  
That was the last thing running through his head as he watched the bullet explode from that gun. And into his body.  
  
  
  
It wasn't supposed to be like this.  
  
  
  
The thought just wouldn't go away. Another bullet.  
  
  
  
It wasn't supposed to be like this.  
  
  
  
Wasn't death supposed to come quickly? If only...  
  
  
  
It wasn't supposed to be like this.  
  
  
  
He had once dreamed, even lived for a while, a paradise. A world that was supposed to be. But that was now shattered into a thousand pieces, just like his heart. Both literally and figuratively.  
  
  
  
It wasn't supposed to be like this.  
  
  
  
He dreamed of holding her in his arms, breathing in her subtle, yet incredible scent. He felt her all around him, laughing and crying.  
  
  
  
It wasn't supposed to be like this.  
  
  
  
They were supposed to live a happy, normal life. Yeah, right, he wished.  
  
  
  
It wasn't supposed to be like this.  
  
  
  
God, the pain. He felt his own life dissipating like the blood flowing from his wounds.  
  
  
  
It wasn't supposed to be like this.  
  
  
  
Why couldn't he just fucking die? All he wanted was some peace, but that was denied to him even in death. He didn't want to remember her, or his dreams of a beautiful, perfect life with a beautiful, perfect baby.  
  
  
  
It wasn't supposed to be like this.  
  
  
  
He thought nothing could top the shock he had received before. The one that had caused him to go to a bar and literally down shot after shot for hours, when he rarely finished two glasses of Merlot on a special day. But he was wrong. This definitely topped that.  
  
  
  
It wasn't supposed to be like this.  
  
  
  
The whole world was hazy, his sense of awareness dulled from both the alcohol and the loss of blood. Not to mention the excruciating pain from the damn bullet. He didn't even know who the hell it was that shot him. Or why. Fucking asshole.  
  
  
  
It wasn't supposed to be like this.  
  
  
  
He suddenly had a flashback to the phone. Shit, the message. No...  
  
  
  
It wasn't supposed to be like this.  
  
  
  
He vaguely felt himself topple over into a cold, hard place. He dimly wondered what the hell it was... Oh, yeah, the tub. Damn bathtub, it hurt his head. And his neck.  
  
  
  
It wasn't supposed to be like this.  
  
  
  
How long had it been? Since when did death take hours even after several bullet wounds at point-blank range? Or maybe it had been minutes. Or seconds. Screw it, what did it matter? He was going to die. Shit, he was going to die. He would never see the love of his life ever again. He would never father a baby or live an amazing life to a ripe, old age.  
  
  
  
It wasn't supposed to be like this.  
  
  
  
He would never die peacefully, content with his long life, because what was happening to him right now sure as hell wasn't peaceful. And he was definitely not going to live a long life. Although it sure seemed to be taking a really.long.time.  
  
  
  
It wasn't supposed to be like this.  
  
  
  
He would never see Sydney again.  
  
  
  
It wasn't supposed to be like this.  
  
  
  
That thought hit him harder than the bullets and the damn bathtub combined.  
  
  
  
It wasn't supposed to be like this.  
  
  
  
That was the last thought that ran through the head of Daniel Hecht as he died in his own bathtub.  
  
  
  
It wasn't supposed...to be...  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------  
  
A/N: Yeah, I know, a little late to be mourning Danny. But my muse took control. Again. Damn muse. This time she threatened to make Sark Sydney's brother. AHHHH! That's even worse than the whole Willage!Idiot triangle. (Yes, I am a Vartan Ho. Damn straight!) Anyway, if you're still reading, thanks. :-D Now, take your little pointy mouse and please bring it down to that pretty little blue button down there... 


End file.
